Black Panther 5
"Quest for the Sacred Water Skin!" is the story title to the fifth issue of the first volume of the American superhero fantasy comic book series Black Panther by Marvel Comics. The story was written and drawn by Jack Kirby, who also provided the cover art illustration for this issue as well as co-editing. Mike Royer provided the ink embellishment work as well as lettering. It was colored by Irene Vartanoff and the cover art was inked by Frank Giacoia. Archie Goodwin served as series editor on the story. This issue shipped with a September, 1977 cover date and carried a cover price of 30 cents per copy (.35 with later distributions). Synopsis Princess Zanda and her consortium of Collectors want the Black Panther to seek out the legendary Samurai Water-Skin of Eternal Youth. Abner Little is anxious to undertake the quest, but the Black Panther has little interest. Princess Zanda reveals that she has nuclear warheads trained on Wakanda and that she will launch them unless the Black Panther agrees to undertake the mission. Left with little choice, the Panther agrees. They fly a transport craft to a foreign land following the map provided by Princess Zanda. A strange beam of flame erupts from the ground and damages the craft forcing them to land. The Black Panther and Mister Little jump from the plane into a lake. They emerge and begin scaling the nearby cliffs. A legendary Yeti leaps out from a crag of rocks and attacks them. The two of them race around trying to avoid the monster's blows. The Black Panther erects a rudimentary lever system that launches a heavy rock that smashes the creature in the face, knocking it out. After defeating the monster, they turn around and find a Samurai Ronin standing before them. Appearances * Black Panther, T'Challa * Abner Little * Akiro * Guardian of the Gateway * Princess Zanda * Colonel Pigman * Count Zorba * Silas Mourner * Ronin samurai * Council of Antiquarians * Humans * Yetis * Africa :* Narobia * Rocket launcher * Hover-craft * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''Essential Black Panther'', Volume 1 and ''Black Panther by Jack Kirby'', Volume 1. * This issue was published in the midst of a price hike of all standard 32-page Marvel Comics issues, which went from .30 per copy to .35 per copy. Some printings of this issue bear a .30 cover price, while others have a .35 cover price. * John Costanza provided the cover lettering for this issue, but is uncredited for his participation in this issue. This Month in Comics Other comics published by Marvel Comics for September of 1977 include: * Amazing Spider-Man 172 * Avengers 163 * Captain America 213 * Captain Marvel 52 * Champions 15 * Daredevil 148 * Defenders 51 * Eternals 15 * Fantastic Four 186 * Howard the Duck 16 * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 215 * Invaders 20 * Iron Fist 15 * Iron Man 102 * Marvel Super-Heroes 66 * Marvel Super Action Vol 2 3 * Marvel Tales 83 * Marvel Team-Up 61 * Marvel Triple Action 37 * Marvel Two-In-One 31 * Ms. Marvel 9 * Nova 13 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 10 * Thor 263 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Black Panther Vol 1 Category:1977/Comic issues Category:September, 1977/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries